Magic Box
Description Magic Box is a gray box the shape of a small refrigerator with a large red sneering face on the front and a knob-ended lever on the left side. He has an extremely selfish, arrogant, and mocking personality, preferring to be lazy even when there is catastrophe that could easily be averted with his immense powers. It is this laziness that prevents him from forcibly taking over Finger World, although he is of the opinion that the world is already sufficiently under his control so that any further action would be pointless. His mortal enemy and hated rival is Xob Cigam, a female counterpart possessing abilities and a personality almost identical to him, which is itself a source of hatred between the two. Powers and abilities Magic Box is one of the most powerful entities in Finger World, skilled in magic and control over 24 different elements, and possesses the power to reshape reality itself. He has the ability to open his mouth and suck in anything he chooses, and once his target is properly contained within him, he can absorb, destroy, empower, or transform his victim as he chooses. History Magic Box first taught at the Finger World Academy of Magic alongside other experts of magic such as Xob Cigam and Magic Hand, and was responsible for the education of his two young apprentices, Magic Apple and Paint Boss. During this time, he journeyed all throughout Finger World, tracking down 24 immensely powerful beings, each one an unparalleled expert in the 24 elements. Upon finding them, he captured and recruited them, henceforth awarding them the feared title the Bosses. Meanwhile, he and his sister/colleague Xob Cigam continued to nurture their deep grudge and rivalry against one another. Eventually he was tracked down by the Fighting Polygon, who incessantly begged and pestered him to train him despite not being a student at the Academy of Magic. Finally, after realizing that the usual methods of intimidation and physical abuse were not enough to deter his would-be apprentice, he halfheartedly assigned the warrior the task of challenging and surviving encounters with the Bosses themselves, and was shocked to learn that the Fighting Polygon not only returned in one piece, but had actually managed to defeat them all. Later on, he discovered the plot devised by Xob Cigam, his hated rival, to take control over the world. In anger, indignation, and a sizable portion of jealousy, he set off to confront her, but it was too late. Xob Cigam ambushed him and left him too weak to stop her, and issued to the Fighting Polygon what he believed was to be his final command: to gather the Bosses in a final showdown against the rampaging Foes. Though the Fighting Polygon managed to succeed in this mission, it did not have enough power to defeat Xob Cigam, although the intervention allowed Magic Box to recover in time to thwart her victory at the last possible moment. Together with the aid of his followers, he managed to turn the tables on his rival once and for all, although it only served to further deepen the rift between the two. Miscellanea *The rivalry extends from global-scale epic duels to simple petty games like rock-paper-scissors *Will not hesitate to make faces and call her names Category:Fighting Polygons Category:Masters